The Lost Haninozuka
by miramisa90212
Summary: I have dry blonde hair and dull brown orbs. I have a water bottle figure and a flat chest. I am not good in so many things. I found out that my family was still alive when I found my mom talking with my grandfather after attending school in Ouran Academy. I am nothing compared to the blinding beauty of Ouran's host club. I am Mio, the long lost daughter of the Haninozuka clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first time writing an OHSHC fanfiction so if it sucks please bear with me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC :)**

* * *

"Ahhh! I'm going to be late! Bye ojiisan!" Mio said as she chugged down her orange juice. Her grandfather chuckled at the sight of his granddaughter. He waved at her when she was near the doorstep.

"Ja ne, Mio-chan! Have fun in school!" Mio grinned and waved happily at her grandfather, careful to watch her step so as she won't fall down clumsily. She did one last look at her only relative and sped away to her new school. As she arrived, tons of limos were passing by. She sighed as she saw her new school, grand and pink as ever.

"Ouran huh… I wonder what's in store for me," she muttered to herself as she walked to the entrance. Dozens of yellow and blue ridicule was at her sight. She sighed as she remembered she was wearing the ridiculous yellow nightmare herself. The blue one wasn't so bad, but the problem is that it's for boys. She would love to pretend to be a boy but after three years of letting her hair, grow to her waist, not a chance! She waited so long to that she could be able to braid or tie her hair or do cute buns and stuff to her hair! Not gonna risk cutting it short again!

Numerous eyes were looking at her. Murmurs about her being a commoner and such were buzzing everywhere. She bowed her head a bit to let her hair curtain her face to cover the blush spreading upon her face. It wasn't her fault she was only a scholarship student! What can she do? Ask Timmy Turner to let Cosmo and Wanda poof her out some money?! Yeah right, they don't even exist! Heck, if they did that wish was impossible considering that it was breaking one of "Da Rules".

_Arrrg! The Fairly Odd Parents show is filling my head again! _She thought as she pounded her head like a weirdo. Whispers of her being an oddball was spreading.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't want to ruin your beautiful head now, mademoiselle?" a voice in front of her ask. She looked up and almost fainted at the sight standing there. A beautiful boy with blond hair and hypnotizing purple eyes was looking at her. He must've had many beautiful lovers.

_Unlike me, who has dry blonde hair with split ends and dull brown orbs, he probably likes girls with an hourglass figure and mature but beautiful faces. I, on the other hand, have a baby face with a figure of a water bottle. _She thought once again.

"U-Um I'm fine, thank you. Uhh… excuse me!" she said and sped away from the beautiful sight. She sighed and went to the office for the things she needs. Once she found it, she met a "kind" woman who called for the principal. She was terrified of the thick layer of makeup on her face.

_Doesn't it feel heavy for her?! _She thought. She shook her head and told herself not to think about it anymore.

"Ah, you must be the new scholarship student?" the man in front of her questioned. She looked up and saw a man, probably in his late 40's, dressed in a white-probably designer?-suit.

"H-Hai, I am. Are you Yuzuru Suoh-san?" Mio asked. He gave her a small smile and nodded. He lent me a hand to stand up-even though she was sitting on a chair-and led her to the corridors. It was empty, considering that there are classes already going on. He told her some rules and regulations and such as they walked to the hallways of the first year batch. Unsurprisingly, there are glistening chandeliers at the ceilings of the school. As they stopped at the door of class 1-A, Yuzuru gave Mio a light pat on the shoulder and opened the door, revealing the class of the elite. He entered the room and motioned the young girl to follow suit. She walked beside the older man and looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting part of the room.

"Students, this is our new scholarship student, Mio Nanami-san," he introduced. Mio gulped and looked up at the class. One of the students smiled at her for encouragement. She returned the smile and gulped once more.

"I-I am Mio Nanami, pleased to meet you all. I hope we can all get well," she said shyly. At the sight of a young baby-faced cute girl with her curly blonde hair in low pigtails, almost the whole class was blushing a bit. The girls were aww-ing at her and saying "kawaii~!"

"Well then Nanami-san, please take your seat behind Fujioka-san," the teacher said. The said student raised her hand to let herself be known. Mio recognized her as the one who gave her an encouraging smile. She lightened up and sat behind her. The two people beside her, twins to be exact, looked at her skeptically. The cross-dresser looked at the student behind her and raised her hand.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a scholarship student as well," she introduced. Mio smiled and shook the hand offered to her.

"Nice to meet you Fujioka-san, I'm Mio Nanami but you can call me Mio," she said. Haruhi smiled at the girl, thinking that she wasn't alone.

"Then you can call me Haruhi," she said. Mio grinned.

This could be a start of a wonderful friendship!

* * *

As Haruhi and Mio walked along the corridors of Ouran, a voice behind them cried out.

"HARUHIIIII~! DADDY'S HERE~!"

"Oh brother," Haruhi muttered as they looked back and Mio recognized him as the bishounen from a while ago morning when she arrived in Ouran. Her eyes widened as she pointed at the blond beauty.

"Bishounen," she said. The young blond man blinked and grinned as he took the little girl in his arms and they twirled together.

"Kawaii~! Haruhi, who is this friend of yours?" the blond man asked as Mio got crept out of his antics and close proximity with her. She squirmed out of his grasp and ran behind a moving wall… wait, a _moving _wall?!

She looked up and saw probably the tallest man she ever saw. But added with a stoic face like that, it intimidated her a bit.

"Mio Nanami, 16 years old, born on March 13, a scholarship student as well," the young man in glasses read aloud from a black notebook. Her eyes widened as she backed away, crept out of everyone. She accidentally bumped into someone behind her. She turned and almost fainted-the second time!-at the sight in front of her.

A small guy version of her was standing in front of her. She blinked so many times, rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to see if she was really awake. She tilted her head to the side and the boy copy of her did the same. She raised her right hand and the other mimicked it. She waved both of her hands like a maniac and the other did the same. She poked the boy's cheek and the other poked her cheek as well.

"Weird," they both said with a kid's high pitched voice. They both raised their eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mio Nanami,"

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka,"

Mio smiled and raised her hand for the young boy to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Haninozuka-san," she greeted. The boy grinned and shook her hand.

"Call me Honey~!" he said. She nodded and smiled. Who knew there was a small boy version of herself?! What a small world indeed. Suddenly, they were both grabbed and hugged-ehem, smothered-by the older blond.

"Kawaii~! It's like two copies of Honey-sempai! One boy and one girl!" he exclaimed. Once again, Mio squirmed out of his grasp and ran behind Haruhi.

"Creepy smothering pervert," she accused, pointing at the blond man. The accused blond student, looked at her in horror and sorrow, planting mushrooms in one corner saying that he "can't have a new daughter!" The twins from her class-Hikaru and Kaoru, was it?-were rolling and pounding on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Stop planting mushrooms, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi sighed and turned to Mio.

"Mio, this is Ouran's Host Club. That's the leader, Tamaki-senpai," she pointed at the blond mushroom planting man.

"And that's Kyoya-senpai," she continued, pointing at the glasses man with the black notebook.

"That's Mori-senpai," she pointed at the tall student.

"And that one over there is Honey-senpai," she pointed at her boy version.

"And you probably know Hikaru and Kaoru," she said, pointing at the Hitachiin twins from her class. She smiled at them and waved a bit.

"Ah, Haruhi! Why not invite your friend to the Host Club?" Tamaki suggested, offering the young blonde girl a white rose. Mio smiled and took the rose, thanking him for it.

"Umm… is that okay with you, Mio?" Haruhi asked her. Mio was hesitant. They _were _big airheads but maybe they could be friends? She sighed and decided to give it a try. She turned to her brunette friend, nodded and smiled. Maybe they weren't so bad, right? Let's hope the assumption is correct.

* * *

Class was done and Mio was unsure of where the Host Club is. Haruhi already went ahead and with the size of this humongous school, it will take _forever _for her to find the club room-a.k.a. Music Room 3. Well, maybe she was exaggerating with the forever thing? Yeah, I don't think so.

"Need help with anything?" a voice behind her asked. She jumped and saw one of the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru maybe?

"Uh… I don't know where your club room is," she said timidly. Kaoru chuckled and ushered her to follow him. While walking, none of them said a word. It was silent, not the awkward one where people yell "A GAY BABY WAS BORN!" no, more of the comfortable silence.

"Uh… Kaoru, am I right? Kaoru Hitachiin?" she said. He froze a bit but gained composure soon.

"No, I'm Hikaru," he obliged. She sensed the doubt in his voice and giggled at that.

"I got it right? You're Kaoru!" she giggled. Kaoru grumbled a bit but smiled at the giggling cutie in front of him. He always thought she was a pretty sight.

With that silky blonde hair, sparkling brown orbs filled with curiosity, a small nose, pink cheeks, slightly tinted red lips with a bit of clear lip gloss coated on it and porcelain ivory skin, she could be mistaken as a porcelain doll.

Although if she'll be a model, she lacks in the height committee considering that she's just 5'1. She and Haruhi probably have the same height.

He noticed that she always has this aura of welcome, that no matter what you do, you can't be mad at her for a long time. This is probably the effect of her baby-face since she looks so innocent. She might have the same kiddie aura as Honey-senpai, right?

Come to think of it, they _do _look alike. The same blond hair-though Honey-senpai has straight hair and she has curly hair-the same baby-face and brown eyes, but Mio is taller than Honey-senpai, considering that the senior's 4'10. Could this be coincidence?

"Kaoru?" he heard Mio call out. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… isn't that Music Room 3?" she said, pointing at the door's sign that says "Music Room 3" in elegant script. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Mio chuckled and opened the door, revealing some Sakura petals.

"Welcome~!"

* * *

So Mio how's the Host Club so far?" Haruhi asked her classmate. Mio gave her a small smile.

"It's nice," she simply said.

"Nice? Is that all you can say? My, the Host Club is wonderful! With perfectly gorgeous men like us who are very popular with the ladies and all," Tamaki said, popping from behind. Mio tilted her head to the side.

"But whether you're a boy or a girl doesn't even matter, right? As corny as it sounds, it's what's on the inside that counts," she replied. Haruhi chuckled.

"That's what I also said," she told her.

"That's true milady, but it is so barbarous! God sometimes creates humans with perfect bodies and its contents!" Tamaki exclaimed. A vein popped on Mio's head. Out of all the people in the world, the ones she can't stand the most are self-centered people like the idiot blond beside her.

"You're not perfect, Tamaki-senpai," she told him. Tamaki raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean mademoiselle?" he asked.

"There's nothing perfect in this world. The earth is filled with imperfection. No one is perfect, not even you. Yes there are people who are better than some people in different aspects but no one can be better than everyone. None of us are perfect. Everyone has flaws and each of those imperfections is a part of that person. If you don't want to recognize that person's flaws, then it's like you don't want to recognize that part of a person. You need to accept yours and everyone's flaws whether you've recognized it or not.

Like I said, each and every one of us has flaws. It's like our personalities we all have at least one flaw. It could be you're scared of something or you're bad at something, or even you can't do something. All of your flaws come together to make you. You are who you are. You have flaws, you make mistakes, you are not perfect. Embrace it and love who you are even if you're not flawless, that's what I mean Tamaki-senpai."

Everyone was speechless. All eyes were on the young girl who was sipping tea. Haruhi smiled and nodded in approval. It was true that everyone has flaws and everyone should accept who they are.

"So does that mean you've accepted your flaws, Nanami-san?" Kyouya questioned. Mio smiled and nodded.

"I accepted that I can never have a complete family because they're all gone. I've accepted that I can never be the beautiful models in the magazines and televisions. I've accepted who I am and I'm happy. I can never have it any other way,"

"So what do you think are our flaws, Mio-chan?" Honey asked. She smiled.

"I don't know you all long enough to say what your flaws are. But I believe I know one of the many flaws of one of your Host Club members," she replied. Honey tilted his head to the side in confusion. She grinned and faced Tamaki. She pointed at him and said.

"You're too annoying, stop that,"

* * *

After the Host Club thing, she began walking home to her grandfather. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she spotted a limo in front of their house. She shrugged it off and entered her humble abode.

"Ojiisan, I'm home!" she called. When she didn't hear a reply, she went to the living room to find a man and a woman sitting on the couch and her grandfather sitting across them.

"Oh, I didn't know we had guests! Gomenasai!" she bowed in apology. The woman chuckled and patted her arm.

"No worries, Mio-chan! Please, have a seat," she said as she motioned to the seat beside her grandfather. Mio tilted her head in confusion as to why the woman knows her name.

"Um… not to be rude or anything, but how do you know me? I believe we haven't met before," she said. The woman chuckled and smiled at her warmly.

"Oh child, we have met before. On the day you were born," she said. Mio raised an eyebrow in confusion once again and faced her grandfather.

"Ojiisan, what does she mean by that?" she questioned him. He was hesitant to answer but did so nonetheless. Mio almost fainted-the third time!-after hearing what her grandfather answered to her question.

"Mio, your parents are alive, these people are your parents. That woman is your real mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallu guys! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts :D **

**Anyways, I don't really know the name of Honey-senpai's mother so I just made it into Kagura, alrightly? And Honey-senpai's father's name is Yorihisa (according to OHSHC Wiki hihi). But if you know the real name of Honey-senpai's mother please tell me immediately. **

**Enjoy minna-san~!**

* * *

"W-What?"

Mio was speechless. Her parents were _dead, _that's just impossible!

"That woman… is your mother. Your parents are still alive Mio," her grandfather said. Mio shook her head, shocked. It was unbelievable that her "real" parents were alive.

"No, that's not… it's not… no way… impossible…" she stammered. Her grandfather sighed and hugged her. He knew it was much too overwhelming for her to know that her real parents were alive but, he knew she had to stay with them. It was a blessing to have such a wonderful girl like her to bring joy all over the house, but the fallen angel had to go back to the heavens… where she really belongs.

He never told her that her uniform and her school tuition fee was paid by her parents and that her being a scholarship student was just a cover-up by Yuzuru Suoh so that she won't have any suspicions as to how her grandfather was able to afford the uniform and where he got a large amount of money and all that.

"Ojiisan, there's no way my parents could still be alive… right? Please tell me that I'm right and that woman in the living room is a stranger! Please!" she pleaded. The old man was hurt and saddened with the sight of his granddaughter… well, adopted granddaughter, pleading. But he told himself that it was better that she had a much more comfortable life, rather than in the care of an old man who can't afford much or give her anything she wanted even if she never asked.

"Mio-chan, listen to me. You need to return to your parents' manor, alright?" he told her. Mio's eyes widened and she squirmed out of her grandfather's arms.

"No! I won't go to the house of someone I don't know!" she complained. Her grandfather sighed, knowing that his granddaughter would say that.

"Mio think of this as a way to get to know your mother more. She really wants to spend more time with you. I don't know the whole story as to why they brought you to my care, but I do know it was to make you grow up into a humble young woman who knows how life is with the… common folk," he said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Common folk? What are they? King and Queen of Wonderland?" she remarked sarcastically. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Why not let your mother explain it on the way to your new home?" he said. Mio stared at him with a blunt expression.

"Who said I'm going with her?" she said.

"I did and I'm not taking no for an answer. You're going to your real home with your real parents, okay?" her grandfather said. She sighed and gave up, nodding tiredly. The last thing she needs is an argument with her grandfather.

They went back into the living room after Mio brought her grandfather into the kitchen. The old man smiled at Mio's mother.

"Kagura, Mio has agreed to come back with you," he stated. The woman, Kagura, beamed at them and walked to her daughter, giving her a big hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad! Mio, we're going to go shopping, decorate your room and spend a lot of mother-daughter time together!" she squealed. Mio was clearly uncomfortable with the way her mother was smothering at her.

But either way, her grandfather didn't miss the small smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

"Whoa…"

Mio can't help but stare at awe as she saw the house of her mother.

It was a traditional Japanese style, but _very _big. Is her mother a billionaire of some sort?!

"Come on dear. Your father is waiting inside, along with your siblings," she said. She tilted her head in confusion.

"I have siblings?" she asked. Kagura chuckled and nodded. She took her daughter's hand and led her to the living room.

Butlers and maids were lined up to greet them in the main entrance. Each bowed as they walked to the manor. Mio got embarrassed and uncomfortable with the special treatment.

"Uhh… is it always like this when you arrive or something?" she asked her mother. Kagura giggled and nodded.

"Yes, it is. It's a form of greeting 'welcome home' and treating respect," she replied. She cocked an eyebrow but shrugged it off instead. When they reached the manor, the door was opened for them. Kagura led Mio to the living room. As she opened the door, Mio clutched her mother's hand tighter, causing Kagura to look at her daughter worriedly.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Peachy… well, nervous," she said. Kagura shot her daughter a maternal smile and patted her head gently.

"Don't worry, they're all very excited actually," she said. Mio took a deep breath and smiled. Kagura slid the wooden door opened, revealing three men. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw someone she was familiar with.

"Honey-senpai?!"

"Eh? Mio-chan?"

"You know each other?" Kagura asked. The two high school students nodded.

"Well, that's good! At least you're both familiar with each other!" their father said. Kagura smiled.

"Well Mio, you know Mitsukuni. This is my husband-your father-Yorihisa and your younger brother, Yasuchika," her mother introduced. She bowed respectively as Yorihisa smiled at his daughter. He stood up and walked to Mio, giving her a welcoming hug. He may look strict, but he loves his children very much. As for Yasuchika, he ignored his elder sister, thinking of her as another Mitsukuni.

"Anou, I'm sorry but I need some more time to think about this. Is it alright if I go to my room… if I have one that is...?" she said. Her parents chuckled as they asked her two brothers to accompany her to her room. Yasuchika took her duffle bag and carried it as they went to the room while Honey pranced around with his Usa-chan.

"Nee, Mio-chan! Do you wanna eat cake later~?" Honey asked. Mio smiled at her older brother and shook her head.

"I feel quite tired Honey-senpai," she said. Honey pouted at the way he was addressed.

"Mou, Mio-chan! Onii-san! Onii-san!" he insisted. Mio's cheeks flared a bit as she tried to call him her older brother.

"O-O-O-O-O-O-Onii… Anou, I'll practice it tonight," she said. Honey sighed but flashed a big smile. He understood that she wasn't ready to call him his big brother yet, just as she wasn't prepared to be a Haninozuka. She waved a goodbye at him as he pranced away to kitchen, probably. She faced Yasuchika and smiled at him, taking the duffle bag and placing it on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Yasuchika-kun," she said. He nodded and stared at her. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. He looked at the floor as if it was the most interesting part of the manor.

"Could I… stay in your room for a while to get to know you? Mother and father would like that, I guess…?" Mio giggled and nodded, giving him the tilted head with a cute smile expression.

As they entered, Mio was awed with the room. It was very spacey and a queen-sized bed was laid in the center of the room. On the bed was a comforter with elegant blue designs. The walls were color light blue and a chandelier was in the center of the ceiling. There was a sliding door on the corner of the room. Curious, Mio slid it open, revealing a walk in closet and a blue and white flat couch with drawers on the base placed in the middle of the room.

Inside the closet, another sliding door was there. Mio opened it, seeing an elegant bathroom with a huge bathtub that could fit at least five people, a shower that can fit five people, and tons of towels that a whole army can use. By the sink, many skincare products-courtesy of Kagura Haninozuka-and lots of high class cosmetics-once again, courtesy of Kagura Haninozuka-were placed. She sighed as she thought of how the room was bigger than her old home.

"Isn't this… too much?" she questioned her supposedly younger brother. He shrugged and leaned on the doorframe.

"My room is as small as this," he stated. Mio sweatdropped as she thought of how weird they were.

"This isn't small for me…" she sighed as she went out of the bathroom and set her duffle bag down. Yasuchika sat on the flat couch and cocked an eyebrow at her duffle bag.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"All of your clothes fit in that duffle bag?" he said. Mio blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"I didn't think that I needed that many clothes so I didn't buy much. I used most of the money for food and such. My clothes are enough for me," she replied. Yasuchika sighed as he stood up and took her hand, bringing her downstairs in the living room.

"Mother, father, it's not yet evening so could I take my sister shopping? All her clothes are in one duffle bag," he explained. Their parents chuckled and nodded.

"I wanna come too~!" Honey called out as he jumped out and went beside Mio. She smiled as she looked at her brothers.

"Nee Mio-chan, can I call Takashi to come?" Honey asked. Mio bit her lip as she sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but only both of you. I don't want the Host Club to know about this for now. Family first," she said. Honey beamed as he called Mori to come. In a flash, Mori was there. Honey jumped to his shoulders as they walked to the limo. Mio giggled at her two upperclassmen.

"…Nee-san?" Yasuchika called. Mio froze and looked at her younger brother, with a tint of pink on his cheeks. She beamed and hugged him.

"Kawaii~!" she squealed as her feet were off the ground due to her younger brother's height. Yasuchika was annoyed, but a small smile appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, with Tamaki…

"Mommy~ where are Mio, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?! They should be here!" he complained. Kyoya sighed as the Host Club king moped around the high-class mall.

"Well _**daddy**_, they all seem busy because they're not answering their phones,"

"Well, if they're busy-"

"-why are they in the mall?" the other twin, Kaoru, continued as the Hitachiin twins pointed at their two upperclassmen.

"Wait, is that Mio and Yasuchika?" Hikaru pointed out as he saw the two of them, Mio's arm linked to one of Yasuchika's.

"Why do they look so close? Are they dating or something?" Kaoru said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. Haruhi noticed this and chuckled.

"Oh no, my other daughter is dating?! Why didn't she tell daddy!" Tamaki complained.

"If they're dating then why is Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai here?" Haruhi said.

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai must be guarding them in case weirdoes bothered them! How brotherly~" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi sighed.

"Weirdoes like you?" she questioned bluntly. Tamaki became dark and began planting mushrooms in a random corner.

"Mommy~ our daughter's being mean again!"

"Then there's nothing I can do with her bluntness," Kyoya replied. Kaoru watched as Mio and Yasuchika chatted with each other.

"Oi Tono! Let's follow them!" the Hitachiin twins exclaimed.

"Guys, don't bother them with your stupid antics-"

"LET'S GO MEN!" Haruhi sighed as her statement was ignored by the stupid Host Club king-who quickly recovered from his depression. They went and followed them around the mall.

"Nee Yasuchika, won't that look good on you?" Mio said. The Host Club watched them-especially Kaoru-as Yasuchika chuckled.

"We're shopping for you, remember? Go take your pick," he said. They watched Mio smile cutely and pulled him with her into the shop.

"Let's go," Kaoru said and went inside the shop. They hid behind a rack of clothes as they watched all four of them.

"Uh, Tama-chan? Kyo-chan? Haru-chan? Hika-chan? Kao-chan? What are you guys doing?" Honey asked as they all-besides Kyoya and Haruhi-jumped in surprise. They looked behind them and saw their two upperclassmen.

"Eh? Tamaki-senpai? Kyoya-senpai? Haruhi? Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you guys doing here?" Mio asked as she linked her arm around Yasuchika's again. Tamaki rushed to her and began hugging-ehem, _**smothering**_- her.

"Mio~ daddy's here to save you from your phony boyfriend! You're still young! You should finish studying first before having a boyfriend!" he exclaimed. Mio sighed and bonked his head with her fist.

"What are you talking about, you knucklehead!" she exclaimed. Honey ran to her and hugged her waist.

"Wah, Mio-chan~ why didn't you tell Onii-san that you have a boyfriend?!" he cried. They stared at the two of them.

"O-?"

"-nii-?"

"-san?"

"EH?!"

"You guys are siblings?" Haruhi asked. Mio sighed and nodded.

"I'll just tell you guys in a coffee shop near this mall," she said and walked out to the limo.

"So, they gave you to your adopted grandfather so that you can learn how to be responsible, independent, and to know how it is to be like commoners," Tamaki summarized. Mio nodded as she sipped her hot chocolate. They are currently in what Tamaki would dramatically say, 'a commoner's coffee shop with commoner's coffee and commoner treats.' Yasuchika went home ahead because he wanted to stay away from his brother's weird club.

"I think that was smart of your mom. At least you'd know how it feels to not have many resources unlike these rich bastards," Haruhi said. Mio smiled and nodded.

"It's all the negativity and hardships that I experienced when I was less fortunate that made me who I am and that helped me see many viewpoints in life. It won't just be rainbows and sunshine with cash falling down like rain. There are times that I should work hard with my sweat, blood and tears for success. To be honest, I liked my life before all this rich fiasco. It was much simpler, carefree, and I didn't stand out." Haruhi smiled at the words Mio spoke.

"What do you mean you don't stand out? There are boys fawning over you, you just don't notice it," Haruhi pointed out and gave her a wink. Mio chuckled and shrugged it off.

"If I see a boy fawning over my sister, I will break their heads off~!" Honey said with a cheerful expression, which crept out the other hosts-besides Mori and Kyoya-and made Mio sweatdrop.

"Do what you like Nii-san," she sighed and took another sip of her hot chocolate. Honey blinked at his young sibling.

"Nee Mio-chan, what did you call me again?" he asked. Mio raised an eyebrow but nonetheless, repeated what she said.

"Nii-san?" she questioned. Honey beamed and went to hug her.

"You called me Nii-san~!" he cried. Mio chuckled and patted his head.

"Yes, yes I did."

* * *

Mio sighed as the bell rung. Club hours were about to start soon so she got up to visit the Host Club full of morons and an idiotic Frenchman. She spotted her brunette friend running to the Third Music Room.

"Haruhi!" she called. The said person turned and flashed a smile at her.

"Hey, are you going to the club room?" she asked. Mio smiled and nodded. She ran to Haruhi's side and walked together with her to the Third Music Room.

"Shouldn't you be in the club room by now?" Mio asked. Haruhi sighed and nodded at this.

"I spent too much time in the library and I have no idea with what they'll do to me if I'm late, considering that I am a newcomer in their stupid club," she grumbled. I giggled and patted her head lightly.

"Now, now Haruhi, at least you're somehow used to their stupid antics, right? So you won't be surprised with what they'll do," she stated. Haruhi smiled and shrugged as she opened the doors of the club room. Rose petals floated around as the Host Club posed on their places.

"Welcome~"

Mio chuckled and hid behind the door to surprise them.

"Eh? It's just Haruhi, you're late," Kaoru said as quietly tried to look for a certain blonde beauty.

"I thought it was a guest so we positioned ourselves," Hikaru stated. Haruhi sighed and looked at the Hitachiin twins.

"Well, Mio is here but I guess you don't want her to come so…" Haruhi said, knowing that Kaoru is attracted to Mio.

"H-Huh, really? W-Where is she?" Kaoru asked, looking around the room.

"Mio, Kaoru doesn't want you to come to the club room," Haruhi called outside. A light sigh was heard outside the door.

"Eh, Kaoru-kun doesn't want me to go inside? Oh well, ja ne-!"

"N-No, I didn't mean it that way! I want you to come! I really do because I like you-wait, no I don't like you but I like you but not that kind of like-wait no-uh-wait-!" he was cut off by a giggling Mio.

"Haha, don't worry Kaoru. I understand what you're saying," she said. Kaoru puffed his cheeks.

"Then why didn't you stop me earlier?" he complained. Mio giggled.

"Because I never knew that a rambling Kaoru was cute," she said. Kaoru felt his cheeks grow hot as Mio smiled at him.

_What is this? _he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when an announcement was heard.

"**Mio Nanami, please go to the teachers' lounge. Repeating the announcement, Mio Nanami, please go to the teachers' lounge. Thank you." **

Mio cocked an eyebrow and shrugged as she bid a goodbye to the hosts and went to the teachers' lounge.

"A-Anou, I was called to the teachers' lounge…" she said as she arrived in the teachers' lounge.

"Ah, Mio-chan!" a voice called. She looked around and saw her music teacher, Miyabi Hanazono, waving at her.

"Ah, hello Hanazono-sensei," she greeted. Miyabi smiled at her student and ushered her to take a seat.

"What do you need?" Mio asked.

"Well, in tomorrow's class, I need you to sing a song. I'll be preparing our school because there's an upcoming school event that the principal will explain soon. Would you do it?" she said as she handed the young girl a copy of the lyrics. Mio smiled as she read the title.

"I know this song, it's very nice. I loved listening to it. Well, since I really like the song, why not?" she replied. Her music teacher beamed and cheered.

"Thank you, Mio-chan!" she said as she bid a goodbye to her student. Mio smiled and waved back, continuing to read the lyrics and sing it in her mind.

* * *

"Students, please settle down!" Miyabi said as the students from all school divisions began to quiet down in the auditorium. Mio was nervous as she paced back and forth to relieve herself. She clipped her bangs up with bobby pins, making a slight quiff. She was currently wearing a gray tanktop, black long sleeved bolero, blue and black checkered plaid skirt, dark gray boots that reach her knees, a white hat with a black stripe, a gold heart ring, and pink lip gloss.

"Mio, are you ready?" Miyabi asked. Mio took a deep breath and nodded, flashing her cute smile. Miyabi smiled and told her to wait as she introduced her number.

"Students, please welcome our dear principal, Yuzuru Suoh," Mio's music teacher announced as the students applause and the middle aged man walked to the microphone. He waited for the clapping to lessen and began to speak.

"Students, as we all know, our school excels in so many departments and one of those is music. A famous record company would like to sponsor us as we hold the special school event concert for different charity events and school projects. This is very beneficial for our school and to the people of our country who needs help. Now, for a special example we have Mio Nanami-san from the High School Division Class 1-A to perform for us."

Mio inhaled deeply and placed the microphone on her head as she walked to the stage. Everyone was staring at her, making her uncomfortable. But gathering up all her courage, she began to sing the song.

_**Radio Wave by Leslie Mills**_

_leh-ha-ha_

_My techno-queen_

_His game-show dream_

_Oh, spin my wheel_

_So freaking entertaining_

Everyone was staring at her in awe. Her angelic voice hypnotized everyone in the auditorium. All the hosts were pulled into her spell of music. She continued to smile as she performed her choreography.

_I fantasize_

_Feel so sublime_

_Cake and balloons_

_Where's my invitation?_

_Oh-ooh-oooh-ooh-oh_

_Like a time bomb ticking on the Radiowave_

_And I'm dancing on the table with the strawberry shake_

_Feel like getting down and dirty with a bucket of love_

_On the Radiowave_

_In a velvet sweater and a rocket that's green_

_I was jaded by the cover girly magazine_

_Yet here we are now_

_Just'a letting it go_

_On the Radiowave_

She looked for a certain auburn haired student, with beautiful, golden, topaz eyes with a devilish glint on them. As she spotted him, she flashed him her million dollar smile which made his heart beat like crazy. He felt his cheeks heat up as he flashed her a million dollar smile, making her heart beat fast and blush like crazy.

_My cyber doll_

_Kitty carry all_

_Why don't you come_

_Join me for the party?_

_Surf that highway_

_Straight to PA_

_Figure it all out_

_Too much information_

_oh-ooh-oh_

_Why do I feel like this? _both Mio and Kaoru thought, when they remembered the time Kaoru helped her go to the Third Music Room on her first day of school. Kaoru also remembered when he felt annoyed that he thought she and Yasuchika were dating.

_Like a time bomb ticking on the Radiowave_

_And I'm dancing on the table with the strawberry shake_

_Feel like getting down and dirty with a bucket of love_

_On the Radiowave_

_In a velvet sweater and a rocket that's green_

_I was jaded by the cover girly magazine_

_Yet here we are now_

_Just'a letting it go_

_On the Radiowave (Wave)_

_(Radiowave) _

_1…2…1, 2, 3!_

_Oh-ooh-oooh-ooh-oh_

_oh-ooh-oooh-ooh-oh_

She walked to the aisle and continued her choreography.

_Like a time bomb ticking on the Radiowave_

_And I'm dancing on the table with the strawberry shake_

_Feel like getting down and dirty with a bucket of love_

_On the Radiowave_

_In a velvet sweater and a rocket that's green_

_I was jaded by the cover girly magazine_

_Yet here we are now_

_Just'a letting it go_

_On the Radiowave_

_Am I… _

_Am I…_

_Like a time bomb ticking on the Radiowave_

_And I'm dancing on the table with the strawberry shake_

_Feel like getting down and dirty with a bucket of love_

_On the Radiowave_

_In a velvet sweater and a rocket that's green_

_I was jaded by the cover girly magazine_

_Yet here we are now_

_Just'a letting it go_

_On the Radiowave_

_No, I can't be… _

_No, I can't be… _

_Mhm-ahh..._

_(Radiowave)_

_Ahhh..._

_Radiowave_

_But maybe… _

_But maybe… _

_Like a time bomb ticking on the Radiowave_

_And I'm dancing on the table with the strawberry shake_

_Feel like getting down and dirty with a bucket of love_

_On the Radiowave_

_In a velvet sweater and a rocket that's green_

_I was jaded by the cover girly magazine_

_Yet here we are now_

_Just'a letting it go _

_On the Radiowave (Wave)_

_**I do like Kaoru. **_

_**I do like Mio. **_


End file.
